Reunion
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Heather gets a call from Alejandro and meets him again.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any associated Characters.

Nervously he glanced at his watch, subconsciously tapping his foot. She said she'd be here, she promised him she'd be here, she promised…he twisted around nervously hoping to see her approaching and almost got up to go looking for her when he heard it.

"Can't sit and be still can you? That's pathetic." Wheeling around he breathed a sigh of relief as well he saw her. She looked stunning, as usual. There was never a time she didn't look stunning, not to him anyways. She could wear rags and still think her sexy and beautiful, although that of course still isn't preferable. He missed her.

"Hi Heather," Alejandro said dreamily looking intensely at her. Gone was the look of apathy and boredom he usually cultivated, or the 'I'm better than you all'. He looked different than before, during the show. He looked younger and thinner as if he hadn't been eating well and there seemed a nervous tic developed, a tapping of his foot, the brushing of his earlobe or hair when talking, which most certainly hadn't been there before.

"So what is it?" She asked Alejandro, confused. How he managed to obtain her address and phone number where she lived was impressive although then again, it wasn't any secret where she had. It's that he managed to connect the dots to her new residence. After the show, Heather's family moved to another town and city and Heather got her own apartment that few people knew she lived in, let alone any of the former competition in that blasted show Total Drama. She still was grateful Chris had given them a break and got new suckers to compete although she did feel a little sorry for said strangers as they had no idea what they were getting into, competing on Total Drama. It almost hadn't been worth it, especially since Chris attempted to get out of paying the prize money after it had fallen in the volcano, citing something about "it's no longer the show's responsibility of what happens to the money after a winner has been declared and they received the prize" or something. However, Heather managed to get some compensation with the threat of law suits…about 100,000 dollars worth. She did have to admire the irony and full circle completeness that had been. That was how she managed to afford her own apartment and her brand new car. Though in an attempt to be responsible, her parents dropped by every now and then, although she suspected it was more to make sure she wasn't sleeping with anyone and the embarrassment of getting pregnant and also to watch her new awesome flat screen tv. They never cared so much before so why start now?

"I just wanted to…catch up." Alejandro mumbled, twisting his hair in nervousness, something he had never done before. Alejandro wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. Or hadn't been while competing. But now…He looked up and smiled thinly, a cloud of pain covering his face as he kept himself from screaming.

"I bet you're wondering what has transpired since the last time we saw each other. I must admit that is a very good question. What did happen? You left me. You left me with no warning, no expectation and betrayed me, after I poured my heart out to you. And the sad thing is, I still need you. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything without hearing your voice or thinking of you. You visit me in dreams that become nightmares, you follow me everywhere making my life a living hell. I'm tormented by what ifs and regrets and guilt that won't go away and I want it to stop. I want it to go away and I need to know: do you still love me? Because although I know this could and does cost me everything even now, I still love you." Alejandro finished, sounding pained and aggravated, his voice having grown stronger and angrier as he went on. Now he was mad.

"Do you? Do you love me? Because I fucking love you, you selfish bitch. You deny it but we've always been together. Now I want to know." Heather started backing away and Alejandro's eyes flamed. The weak timidness that plagued him disappeared and he felt strong and wonderful in his anger.

"So you're going to leave again? It's what you're good at isn't it? Inserting yourself into someone else's life and take from them until there isn't much left and then leaving them empty? You enjoyed it, didn't you? Enjoyed playing me, even when the game was over? I certainly didn't because I thought you felt for me what I felt for you. But nothing runs in those veins but Ice and you're the ice princess. The queen of mean and nothing I did matches up to what you did to me."

"I'm confused. You called me to meet you just to yell at me?" Heather asked confused. Alejandro gave a little smile.

"Yes. It is so much more effective in person than over the phone don't you think? And I do want to see you again despite having every reason not to. I don't want excuses or to be put off. But I knew you would come. At least I hoped you would. If you hadn't I really might have done something…extreme. Now tell me, why did you betray me? I don't understand. I wouldn't have done that to you. I offered to share because you and me, we had something. A connection." He walked closer and stared into her, his eyes a swirling mix of both revulsion and fascination and interest. He wrapped his arms around her and she stiffened as he started to sniff her hair and running his fingers through it.

"Oof, so good, I missed this, I missed you." He murmured, dragging her closer. "You wouldn't believe how much….I thought I could hate you, I really did. But I just can't, and it's painful and I try so hard…but this time you're not leaving. Not ever now that I've got you back." She pushed him and caught off balance and surprised as well as not being as strong as he used to be, Alejandro wheeled off and fell, a confused and hurt look on his face.

"Excuse me? I don't want to be with you and even if I did, that you just automatically assumed I'd take you back, especially after that bi-polar mood switch you've pulled, is just crazy. I'm sorry but no. Heather started backing away, trying to not feel guilty seeing the hurt on his face as he stepped closer pleading.

"Don't go don't go don't go don't go don't go don't go…" he kept begging as he came closer, tears shimmering in his eyes. "Don't go again, it'll kill me, it'll really kill me, I can't live without you, not anymore, I'm sorry I called you a selfish bitch, please come back to me, I need you, need you so badly." Seeing her continue to back away, he swapped tactics again.

"You want to run away from me? You're mine! You belong to me and I to you and we're good together. Why must you run? I can make you happy, show you many things." He rushed at her and grabbed her, restricting her movement so she had no opportunity to escape. He was still stronger than her and desperation and anger drove him on. He leaned close, a smile upon his lips.

"We could have done this the easy way you know. But you had to make it difficult. I love you, don't you understand? I know you love me too. Even now you respond to me despite your intentions otherwise. I could show you how to love me again. It won't be too difficult. But first you're going to feel pain to show you how I felt." He smirked as he moved his hands and pushed certain areas and Heather gasped and fell limp against him as waves of pain moved through her body. He smirked down at her.

"Pressure Points. They can really really hurt when pressed upon," he said, twisting them again and holding on as she screamed. Then he let go and kissed her as the tears ran down.

"That and more is what you did to my heart. But I forgive you. I love you and I know you love me, or at least will learn to again. Learn what it is like to really love someone, someone so much that you'd do anything for them." He helped her up and backed off as she dusted her pants off. He kept a wary eye on her but Heather didn't run, knowing he'd catch her and continue with the pain for the attempt.

"You need force to get someone to love you?" she asked, spitting. Alejandro shrugged and gave a smile.

"No force is required. I know you have feelings for me."

"Feelings of hate and disgust for that. To think I actually liked you." Heather snarled.

"Now now my lovely wildcat, put the claws away. Right now I'm going to show you just how much of a gentleman I can be if you don't antagonize me." Alejandro's eyes brightened as he swiftly drew Heather in against him in a big hug and started laying kisses down her. Despite herself, she moaned and pressed against him, enjoying it, especially when his hands started to feel her. He was moaning and pressing himself against her as well. She looked up at him and he was smiling down at her, the anger and frustration gone. He looked so handsome that she forgave him for the pressure, forgave him for the insults, forgave him for everything. He smiled, his teeth shining as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"I love you and would do anything for you," he whispered as he moved downward.

"I love you too," Heather whispered back, making Alejandro grin in pure joy.

"I knew it," he rumbled and Heather shut him up by taking his mouth again. It was far too pretty to not be busy and tasted really good. All thoughts of running away were gone, why should she run away? She had missed him and despite everything, she did admit that she did have feelings for him, even when he was angry and violent. If anything, she supposed that turned her on even further. But right now he was just happy and she could feel it, his pleasure and joy and ecstasy and she felt the same and they fed off each other's pleasure making the stock of pleasure even more enjoyable. He rolled on top of her, deftly removing her shirt as she removed his, enjoying each other's bodies. They would have gone even further when they were interrupted by a loud shout.

"Mommy, Alejandro and Heather are doing the nasty!" called a little kid and pounding footsteps came running up the steps as two tall tanned man came running up the steps and stopped. One cracked a leer and the other just stood shocked.

"Nice going, little bro's finally getting action," while the other just stood gaping like a fish at Heather as she quickly yanked her shirt back on.

"Where are we?" she whisper-yelled at Alejandro who just looked as stunned as the one outside.

"At my house. But they were supposed to be gone all day."

"We came home early. The park had been closed for repairs. And when we get home you're macking on that girl you're always moaning and crying on about. About time she came over here. She sure is a beaut, you don't mind if I take her for a spin, do you Al?" Alejandro roared and attempted to tackled the impishly grinning Jose but Mrs. Burromeurto had come up the stairs right as Alejandro and Jose were pulling and grappling on each other.

"What is going on here? She yelled angrily and they all looked at her."

"Oh hi, who are you, I didn't see you there," Mrs. Alejandro said once she got a glimpse of Heather.

"Umm…I'm Heather," Heather said in the awkward silence. They all just looked around until Mrs. Burromeurto broke the silence.

"Would anybody like some tea?" she asked and Heather shrugged.

"Sure," Heather replied as she and Mrs. Burromeurto moved down the stairs. Alejandro, Jose, and Carlos just looked at each other.

"Well, that was awkward and weird," Carlos mumbled finally regaining use of his tongue.

"Indeed brother," Alejandro replied.

"I call dibs on the hot girl," Jose called running down the stairs.

"Whaaaaaaaatttttt? Get back here you no good son of a bitch!" Alejandro yelled chasing him down the stairs and out the door while Heather just stared in confusion. And that is how she met the Burromeurto family.


End file.
